


Heat in the City

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: more fun with ice cubes; sequel to Summer in the City





	

Kneeling in front of the couch, he met her gaze briefly before letting his gaze wander down the length of her body. He had stripped her slowly, letting her clothes fall to the wayside without a second thought, and now all she was wearing was a pair of lacy panties that had him consider ripping them for a split second.

A few years ago, he might have done just that, but he had learned to tame his impulses, had learned to appreciate the art of holding back, knowing it would enhance their pleasure in the end.

Forcing himself to look up again, he smiled at the slightly flushed look of hers. Amused, he admitted to himself that he’d love to chalk her look up to his effect on her, but he knew they had to thank their faulty air condition for that. 

He had disposed of his tie, shoes and socks earlier, had opened the first two buttons of his shirt, but so far, it was all he was willing to concede to the heat. If he thought about it, he knew he’d realize how uncomfortable he really was, so he didn’t, simply kept all of his focus on his beautiful wife.

Leaning over her, he caught her lips with his. They were already swollen from the kisses they had shared, the kisses that had started out slow before having become more heated with each one. 

Accepting the invitation of her parted lips, he let his tongue slide over hers once before pulling away slowly, licking along the length of her bottom lip. 

She whimpered, her hands tangling in his hair, trying to pull him forward, but he refused.

“I thought I was supposed to cool you down?” With a smile, he fished one of the remaining ice cubes from his glass. 

His cock twitched when she bit down her bottom lip in anticipation. 

Fire and ice, they both could make you burn. Only that he’d use the sting of the coldness to inflame her to the point where the flames of her passion would consume her.

Waiting just a few seconds longer, he bridged the distance to her skin, using the cube to draw a line down her neck, over her chest to finally reach the crest of one breast, circling her nipple before granting the same pleasure to the other one. 

She sucked in a breath, released it with a moan. 

He had teased her like that a few times before, and each time, she had gotten a tiny bit more vocal. When he circled the tiny nub once more, her shapely behind wiggled on the couch. 

These tiny signals telling him she was aroused to a point she was slowly losing control were enough to rattle his own even more. He needed a taste, even if it was a tiny one. 

Using the chip of ice to caress a nipple, he closed his lips around the other one, the cold hitting his tongue for a brief moment before her skin warmed to his touch. Circling the erect flesh with his tongue once, he suckled it gently, mindful not to neglect her other breast.

She released a tiny curse, and he smiled before switching breasts, chasing away heat with cold while warming skin so deliciously cold.

Obviously deciding she had endured enough, needed more, her legs came around his waist, her calves rubbing against his back. She needed more, and so did he. Releasing her nipple with a wet popping sound, he met her gaze, found her need reflected in her eyes. She didn’t need to say anything, neither did he. It was a dance they had danced a countless times before and although it was never quite the same, it excited him just as much as the first time he was granted the favor of her complete trust. They had learned to read each other. 

Holding her gaze, he took the rest of the ice cube, offering it to her. She accepted it with a smile, licking the tip of his finger before her eyes fell closed as she enjoyed it. He waited a few seconds before he joined their lips so they could share their passion as well as the frozen treat. 

Needing the connection, one hand cupped a breast, his thumb lightly brushing over her nipple while the other cupped her sex without any forewarning. She was hot to the touch and the damp fabric clung to his hand right away. This time it was him who couldn’t remain silent, his growl almost loud in a too still room.

He broke their kiss, though only to suckle the skin on her neck, mindful not to leave a mark. He had to feel how much she really wanted him, so he slid a finger under the waistband of her panties, moving it along the length of her sex.

She was wet, so wet, and it took all of his willpower not to slide the digit inside her. Instead he skimmed her clit once before pulling away. She twitched as the brief contact set her nerves even more afire, and he didn’t think he could be any harder. 

Considering tasting her, he knew it would make his thirst for her all the more unbearable. So he withdrew gently, making sure she followed his every movement when he held out his hand to her. She didn’t hesitate, closed her lips around his finger. She had never minded her own taste, and watching her licking him clean could bring a saint to his knees.

He could barely wait until she released him, then instantly took her lips to get the taste he had denied himself after all. 

Their kiss was hot, uncontrolled, and he felt his rational thoughts slip away, knew she wouldn’t fare any better.

They had to be in control most of their time, their active minds never really quit thinking, so this was a luxury to be enjoyed to its fullest. 

This time, she broke their kiss, her hands on either side to his face. “I need you. Now.”

He knew what she was asking of him, though as much as his body and mind longed for the same thing, it wasn’t what he had in mind. 

Replying with nothing but a smile, he fished for another ice cube. 

She watched him with narrowed eyes, and he noticed the moment she was about to demand he’d finally do what she asked him to. He loved this about her. She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind, especially not in bed. 

Distracting her with a kiss that set his nerve endings on fire, he let the cube trail down her stomach. She shivered the moment the cold chip hit her skin, though then she moaned, her hands coming around his back, digging in almost painfully when he reached her panties, never stopping his movement until he ran it along the length of her sex. 

Breaking the kiss to be able to catalogue her every reaction, he found her eyes were almost closed.

“Relax,” he said in a voice he hardly recognized as its own.

He didn’t expect her to comply but when he reversed the trail of the cube, stopping to have it circle her clit a few times, she caved in, leaning her head against the backrest.

Her panties were mostly soaked and yet, he couldn’t bring himself to pull them off. Instead he teased her until the cube had all but melted before he slipped a finger underneath her panties again, this time not wasting any time in entering her welcoming body.

She whimpered, and he pulled back a little only to slide it in again, this time curving his finger inward to enhance her pleasure. She was so wet, he had to bite back a groan.

Her whimper turned into a groan, and knowing she was already close, he licked her clit. The stimulation was quickly driving her crazy, and she tried pulling him closer with her legs. He refused, wanting her to shatter. Slowly speeding up the rhythm, his finger thrust into her again and again while he flicked his tongue against her pleasure point hard. 

Her body tensed, her back bowing. She was teetering right on the edge, his ministrations not quite enough. She moaned, cursed him, her hands moving to her own breasts, stroking her nipples. Through it all, she kept her eyes open, her gaze locked with his. 

The sight proved too much for his control, and he finally gave in, sucking at her clit. She shattered with a small cry, her thighs beginning to shiver as her body rode out the waves of her pleasure. Mindful of the fact her body was extra sensitive now, he sat back on his haunches, stilling his finger inside her.

Only when her body stilled, he pulled out his finger, stroking her thighs lightly. 

“Do you feel colder now?” he asked, and she laughed out, the sound hoarse but genuine.

“Quite the opposite. But how about you shed these clothes and I’ll repay the favor?”

He didn’t have to think about it twice. 

End


End file.
